Amada pesadilla
by Bara Tsu
Summary: ¿Tenías que ser tú? ¿Por qué? Me gustaría oír tu respuesta, la receta, el antídoto… Para por fin olvidarme de ti, arrancarte de mí… Eliminarte de raíz de una vez por todas de mi existencia.


Lo que siento hoy por ti… Es un sentimiento algo complicado de explicar, una extraña mezcla agridulce, una bella combinación, un contraste drástico. Esa es la forma en la que podría definir lo que siento ahora.

Es irónico pensar… Que después de casi 5 años — quizás más — sigas ocupando un lugar importante, pero entre tantas cosas que suelo decirme a mí misma mentalmente, es verdad… Si supieras lo tonta que puedo sentirme cada vez que un recuerdo ¨ _inesperado¨_ visita mi mente, a veces quisiera poder borrar cada momento junto a ti… Eres tan molesta, tan tonta… Y esto que no estas junto a mí, supongo que es algún efecto residual de tu idiotez o tal vez…

Alguna vez llegué a toparme con la idea, en su momento fue aterrador… ¿Yo enamorada de ti? Creo que antes hubiera preferido atar una piedra a mi cuello y hundirme en el mar, desaparecer, morir… Enamorada de ti… ¡Antes muerta!

Pero es tu sedosa cabellera rojiza o tal vez esos ojos amatista, tan profundos… Y esto que soy mayor que tú, me hacen hervir la sangre… Acelerar mi frecuencia cardiaca de formas inesperadas… _¨ ¡Te odio! ¡Me gustaría no haberte conocido jamás! ¨_ Son pensamientos comunes, cada vez que algo me hace recordarte.

Y es que jamás comprenderás esto que vive guardado en mí, último aliento de mi adolescencia, esa pequeña parte que no resigna a morir después de todo… Y si no entiendes esto que trato de decir… ¡Pero si es tan simple! No quiero decirlo, no pienso hacerlo, aunque en el fondo siempre lo soñé.

Sé que no puedes leer mi pensamiento — Y si fuera posible pedir, escuches un poquito — me frustra un poco que no sea así…

¡Ya, ya, está bien! ¡Lo acepto!... ¡Estoy enamorada de ti, estoy enamorada de ti! ¿Ya es suficiente con eso? Detén esta tortura por favor… Desde hace tiempo, duele, arde, como herida embebida en sal, no poder haber sido tan valiente y decirte esto, me arrepiento — Aunque tarde— me gustaría hoy estar arrullada en tus brazos mientras pasamos un cálido fin de semana juntas en casa… Es tonto, lo sé, pero es un ridículo sueño que mi inconsciente tiene.

¿Tenías que ser tú? ¿Por qué? Me gustaría oír tu respuesta, la receta, el antídoto… Para por fin olvidarme de ti, arrancarte de mí… Eliminarte de raíz de una vez por todas de mi existencia.

Realmente quisiera hacerlo… Si tan solo pudiera, si tan solo aquel sonido melódico de tu voz en mis sueños noche a noche canta, envuelta entre esos bellos labios, arrulla mi sueño, me atormenta... Eres tan irritante, aun cuando ya siquiera tu estúpida cara orgullosa aparece físicamente frente a mí, me irritas, sigues poniendo cada nervio de punta… Rabiar por dentro, realmente, me siento tan estúpida.

Quisiera gritarte nuevamente _¨ ¡Estúpido tomate tsundere! ¨_ Es lo que quisiera hacer, pese a que ahora mismo lo único que hago es cortar, irónicamente, un tomate en gajos…

Muchas cosas han pasado, cambiado a lo largo del tiempo… Como yo ahora, comparando a aquellos años de preparatoria… Muchas cosas han cambiado, he crecido, he madurado… ¿Entonces por qué sigues apareciendo?

Si no hubieras parecido, no sentiría este dolor… Tan punzante.

Si no hubieras aparecido... ¿Qué sería de mí?

Si no hubieras aparecido, no sentiría este constante dolor en mi pecho, este frio... La punzada cruel de tu adiós, la maldición de recordarte, de recordar que jamás fui lo suficientemente valiente para decir que te quería cuando tu corazón aun latía.

Es frustrante… Guardar ese tonto amor no correspondido tanto tiempo, sin la posibilidad de huir o tal vez… No lo quiero pensar, estoy inútilmente intentando escapar de ti, de esos tontos días, ya no lo quiero más, no lo quiero…

Quiero arrancarte de mí, desmembrar sin piedad este ridículo sentimiento que lleva en mi desde la primera vez que enfoqué mis pupilas en ti, desde ese estúpido instante… De una vez, descuartizar este amor que lleva tanto tiempo enraizado en mi pecho… Eres tan cruel para irte de ese modo.

 _ **Tan… Egoísta**_

Siempre… Como este instante, como este momento, parece que nada me afecta… Vivo mi vida cómodamente, estudio artes escénicas y mi familia me ama. No tendré grandezas como tú las tenías, pero… Pese a todo— Pese a que debería sentirme feliz — Hay algo en mí que se siente vacío, ese triste hoyo que tiene enterrado en si una que otra fotografía mental de nosotras dos, unas partituras de piano y cientos de recortes de peleas sin sentido… Jamás pude aceptar lo importante que eras para mí a tiempo.

Y cuando lo noté… ¿Cuan tarde ya era?

 _ **Muy tarde…**_

Entre todo lo posible y lo que no, lo probable y aquello que no tanto… Quiero creer que esto se marchitará, como una rosa sin regar, a su suerte en medio de un árido desierto… Destinada a fallecer, desaparecer entre capas y capas, como mis sentimientos bajo un reloj de arena… O eso es como yo quisiera que fueran las cosas. La realidad es irónicamente contraria a mi deseo profundo, ajena a esa meta de por fin, deshacerme de ti por completo.

La realidad… ¿Qué es real desde entonces? Mi sonrisa no es más que una máscara, las cosas que hago ya dejaron de tener sentido hace ya tanto… Quiero escapar de ti, mi único deseo… Todo lo que hago, es un intento inútil de no pensarte más, de no sentirte más, conscientemente en mi… Ya no vives más, lo sé. Y aunque en la realidad ya no lo haces tampoco… Aun cuando tu existencia se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Vives eterna en mí, cada sueño y recuerdo, dentro de mi… Aun late tu corazón, la belleza idílica de tu sonrisa, aquella elegancia sutil de tu mirar aun quedó tatuada por siempre… En mi alma.

Eres mi sueño, mi pesadilla… Mi acierto, mi error; mi amor, mi dolor. Eras muy importante para mi… Aunque jamás pude demostrarlo.

Tal vez tengo la culpa, aunque no fui yo quien propició que volaras a brazos ajenos… Tal vez sí.

Odio desde lo más profundo de mi alma a ese infeliz que desgarró lo que fuiste alguna vez, a ese ser que arrancó de tus labios esencia de vida… Recuerdo aquel día desear apuñalar su pecho al ver su sombrío rostro…

 _Pesadilla…_

 _Pesadilla…_

 _Pesadilla…_

 _¨Entre otras noticias, hija de conocido neurocirujano, dueño del hospital Nishikino, fue hallada muerta en extrañas circunstancias, las investigaciones apuntan que su pareja es el principal sospechoso (…) ¨_

No lo quería creer… Lo recuerdo bien y cuanto más intenté despertar, no podía hacerlo… Y aunque mi piel solo amenazaba con sangrar de tanto pellizcar en un vano intento… No lo lograba.

Era real… En un instante, dejaste de existir… De una forma tan abrupta, traumática.

Y aunque desde aquel día, hasta hoy han pasado ya bastantes años… Aquel vacío que dejaste, aquel ¨ _Te veo mañana_ ¨ aún resuena en mis oídos, la última vez que te vi… La última vez que sonreíste para mí.

De alguna forma u otra, tu cabellera meciéndose con el viento, aquella cuando mis pupilas enfocaron sobre ti… Por vez ultima, perpetuada se encuentra. Tantas cosas que debí decir, tantas otras que debí callar y algunas que solamente debí mostrar antes de…

Al final de cuentas, en esta gris realidad, Nishikino Maki no existe más… Solamente un recuerdo, un vano soplido, estallido que se esfumó de la misma forma en la que apareció. Para algunos, una simple noticia trágica del día y para otros, como yo, una cicatriz profunda y dolorosa.

Es tonto recordarte, es tonto pensarte… Pero creo que aquella tarde, sellé mi destino quedando sobre mí, marca amatista impregnada eternamente. Tal vez debería despedirme de ti como es debido — es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo — ¿No crees?

 _ **Si tan solo estuvieras viva…**_

 _ **¿Es tan difícil despedirse de quien no está más?**_

 _ **¿Es tan difícil decirle adiós a quien amas?**_

 _ **¿Tan difícil?**_

 _ **¿Tan complicado?**_

Me hubiera gustado ser más sincera a tiempo, lo supe tarde, cuando entre todas tus cosas, un cursi diario rosa llegó a mis manos… Letras, melodías y entre todo… Una carta vieja con la fecha de mi graduación.

 _ **Y fue entonces cuando esta pesadilla comenzó.**_

Hay cosas que tal vez, están mejor sin saberse, secretos guardados en el rincón más profundo del corazón ajeno… Tú, esa chica rica, hermosa… Aquella que juré, jamás se fijaría en mi…

 _ **Enamorada perdidamente se encontraba**_

 _ **Irónicamente… Era persona, era yo.**_

Fue entonces cuando me sumí en este vórtice, de una culpabilidad ajena, de dolor constante… Soñando aun con lo que pudo ser y como es natural, jamás será. Es muy triste para mi recordar las palabras escritas con aquella ordenada y elegante caligrafía que tú poseías, demasiado nostálgico.

Podría jurar, imaginarte decir esas palabras frente a frente… Nerviosa, sonrojada hasta las orejas, casi confundiéndose con tu cabello… Una imagen tan dulce y tierna, que quedó solamente pintada en mi pensamiento, como un espejismo plasmado en el óleo de mis sueños, permanece como esa obra de arte negada a ser pintada por la mano de Dios.

 _ **Es mi culpa**_

Es un pensamiento constante… He intentado escapar, digamos que nunca fue sencillo olvidar, olvidarte para ser más específica. Lo intenté en su momento, arrancarte y de alguna forma, negarte a mi memoria… Te amaba, pero creo que no era el momento, para mí era imposible. Tal vez es más fácil olvidar a alguien que existe aún. Pero cuando ese ser, es un fantasma que literalmente se cuela en sueños… Cuando no existe más, es tan complicado… Tan abstracto.

Tu aroma de antaño, intimo conocido para mi memoria... Rebobinando mi conciencia, recordar risueños días extraviados entre centenares de historias nuevas.

Es aquella, teñida con cariño y guardada celosamente... Pieza preferida de mi colección.

Mi amor... Mi corazón, aquel negado a otros, aquel que enterrado quedó junto con aquel recuerdo tuyo, aquella sonrisa amable, tierna y cálida... Bajo capa y capa de hielo congelado quedó abrazándote, estático, en un eterno sueño criogénico.

A veces, mi conciencia intenta entregar ese trozo de hielo a alguien más... ¿Sabes? Tal vez lo notan, simplemente es imposible no hacerlo... Yo amo a alguien más.

 _ **Tú.**_

Ese trozo de hielo, ha enclaustrado en si tu recuerdo, ese sentimiento enraizado en mi... Profundo, completamente arcano tu nombre... Pero ha de ser notorio, lo sé.

Tal vez completamente prohibido, un sentimiento que jamás llegó a ti... Tal vez debió ser siempre así. Aunque helado, doloroso a veces, solitario... Intento hacer como si nada sucediera, conformándome a soñar.

No hay esperanza para mí... En un mundo sin ti.

En este lugar frio, entre cuatro paredes, intento inútilmente evocarte... El mundo se siente tan grande, infinitamente complejo y hostil. Tan gris, nublado.

Cuando estoy herida, desearía un abrazo… Me harías muy feliz, suavemente mi piel sobre la tuya.

Cuando caigo y no me es posible levantarme, dame un poco de tu valor.

Mis sentimientos nunca pueden alcanzarte, hoy también en esta fría realidad… Sola.

No puedo recordar con claridad, evocar y regresar al pasado. En esta noche sin fin… Mi deseo es solo uno, en el cielo sin estrellas una aparezca, una que lleve en si tu brillo… Recordar tu presencia en ella.

Incluso aquellas cosas que abandoné a rincones sin retorno, tal vez renacerán si vuelvo a ver tu sonrisa… Aunque sea una vez más e iluminaran alegremente mi existir.

 _ **Lamentable…**_

Me resigné hace tanto… Aceptar que en este mundo tu presencia es ya un hecho pasado, habías partido y con ello te llevaste — Tal vez sin notarlo — un pedazo de mi corazón. Me haces tanta falta, mucho más de lo que imaginas…

 **Eterna sombra… ¿Hasta cuándo me perseguirás?**

 **Cariño mío… ¿Cuándo volverás?**

 _Recuerdos… Solo eso_

 _Recuerdos… Solo eso_

 _Recuerdos… Solamente eso._

 **Recuerdos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Me alegra haberte conocido_ — susurraste junto a mí, mientras bebíamos alguna… Olvidé que era, pero si algo recuerdo, si algo se grabó… Era aquel tono cálido del ocaso sobre tus amatistas. Aquello, lo dijiste muy bajito, casi imperceptible. Sonreí en ese mismo instante, de forma instintiva, perdiéndome nuevamente en ti — _N-no lo tomes de esa manera._

Lo hice, te soy sincera.

Si tan solo hubiera sido menos tonta, si tan solo hubiera podido leer tu pensamiento un segundo, un instante. Tal vez no hubiera…

 _No seas tonta ¨Nishikino¨_ — Dije con un tono burlón, dejando escapar hasta la última gota de mi frustración guardada — _Estas casada y además de eso… No me interesas_ — mentía — _Estoy saliendo con alguien._

Aquellas amatistas parecían quebrarse, mas yo, aun sentada sobre la arena… Hice caso omiso a tu rostro.

Te ignoré…

Mentí…

¿Ahora entiendes por qué me siento así?

 _Me alegro por ti_ — Te levantaste, un ventarrón jugueteó con tu cabello… Me hubiera gustado detenerte en ese instante — _Tanto por ti… Espero que seas feliz_

Besaste mi mejilla y mientras quedé embelesada… Desapareciste.

Y nunca más te volví a ver…

.

.

.

 **Jamás.**


End file.
